Projection
by Neyah444
Summary: Sam's dream comes true but turns out to be a nightmare. Warning: very angsty. Slash, rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Please review!


Title: Projection

Author: Neyah444

Word count: 1,344

Rating: M for a reason! (Explicit sexual content)

Pairing: Sam/Gene slash

Spoilers: none

Warning: forced cross-dressing, this is NOT a nice story!

Summary: Sam's dream comes true but turns out to be a nightmare.

Disclaimer: Life On Mars belongs to BBC

Notes: This is probably the angstiest thing I've ever written, for a long time I didn't know how to feel about it, but now I decided that I like how it turned out. I your read it despite the warning, I hope you enjoy!

**PROJECTION**

Sam walked about his tiny flat nervously. He had no idea how could that happen, but it just had. It had started as an ordinary fight between them about a stupid case they were working on. Only this time Sam had lost control over himself and had kissed him. He had kissed his Guv, his superior officer! But instead of the rejection he counted on, he'd seen desire in Gene's eyes as a wolfish grin had been spreading across his face.

"Tonight at mine, after work. I'll be waiting for you." He had whispered and Gene had nodded.

It was already 10pm and Sam felt stupid, scared that he had fucked up everything, that Gene wouldn't come. He started to accept the thought when the door of his flat flew open and Gene marched into the room.

"Here." Said Gene as he threw the shopping bag he was carrying onto the bed in front of Sam.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" He looked confused at the bag, and then back at Gene.

"Open it."

Sam opened the bag which was full of clothes. Women's clothes. He raised his eyebrows and looked questioningly at his Guv.

"I still don't get it."

"Get dressed, Gladys! What are you waiting for?"

"Listen, we should talk about this. I don't think it's..."

"We shouldn't! Just get dressed!" He said trying to hide his embarrassment behind the harsh order. Sam started to pack the clothes out and stared at them mistrustfully. In no way he would wear these, he thought. It seemed too kinky and too humiliating.

"So that's your kink, Guv? You like boys in garter belts? I can't believe it! When you call me girlie names you picture me in these?" He lifted up a bra and looked at it. His voice was full of disgust. "I don't think it would look nice on me, sorry!"

"Can't you just follow my orders, for once?"

"Let me remind you, that we're not at work now."

He had to persuade Sam to wear those clothes. He needed this. He hadn't been with anyone since… well, since his wife had left him.

Gene stepped closer slowly leaning into a kiss which was slow, calculated. Sam was moaning softly, deepening the kiss, giving himself completely to the sensation of it, realising how much he had wanted this. Then Gene almost breathed the words in his ears seductively, though it was closer to begging.

"I would love to see you in these, really. I want you, and I know you want me too. These clothes... it would turn me on very much. Please, do this for me. I want to see you, to feel you."

Sam's whole body was shaking by the sudden arousal of the closeness of his body, the heat rising from Gene clouded his mind. His eyes screwed shut, he couldn't think straight anymore.

"Will you do this for me, Sam? Please!"

He was breathing heavily unable to move, his heart was racing and passion took control of his body.

"Yes, Gene!" He whispered with his eyes still shut. "I will."

Gene stepped back, secretly smiling to himself that he'd get his way. He watched Sam as he reached out for the stockings and slowly started dressing.

He found them quite uncomfortable and his mouth twitched into a grimace. He still wasn't convinced that that was a good idea. He looked at Gene awkwardly, his eyes practically begging for mercy.

He moved closer to him, trying to hug him, to kiss him, but Gene took a step backwards, lifting his hand, putting it on Sam's chest to push him back.

"The bra too, please!" He said quietly, but it was clearly an order. An order which Sam followed with a big sigh, surrendering completely.

Gene's eyes were wandering up and down on his body, hungrily studying the scenery; his DI had dressed in those incredibly sexy, crimson women's underwear. The sight was literally breathtaking, it turned him on instantly. Sam's words dragged him back to reality, forcing his mind to concentrate on his words.

"The shoes are too small, I can't wear them." He said relieved, holding the high-heeled red shoes in his hands, which probably would be seventh heaven for a fetishist like Gene to lick, he thought.

He didn't say anything just pushed his DI to the wall and his whole body against him, passionately kissing him on his lips, on his cheeks, his collarbones, touching him everywhere he could. Sam threw his arms around him, running his fingers through his blond hair, driven crazy by the raging hard on pushed against him through Gene's trousers. He felt his body paralyzed by the electric shock Gene's heat was sending through his body, he couldn't do anything but moan, saying his name over and over and over again like a mantra.

"Gene... ah, yes... ah, Gene. Gene!"

Gene felt his hardness twitching from the sounds coming from the other man. He got undressed within seconds while his mouth and his tongue were exploring his body. When they parted, panting, he reached out to take the bottle of lube out of his pockets with one hand, with his other hand he was pushing Sam towards the bed, avoiding eye-contact.

Gene landed on top of him, leaning again in a needy, greedy kiss. He pushed up from the sheets, poured a huge amount of lube in his hand and started lubricating himself up and massaging Sam's anus witch made Sam groan passionately.

"Ah, God, yes!" He cried out.

Gene climbed on top of him, placing the tip to Sam's hole, Sam's legs entwined him. He slowly pushed inside, burying himself deep inside him.

"Ah, you're so fucking tight!" He groaned.

Sam cried out in pain, his whole body twitched in agony, his tears started running down on his flushed cheeks as Gene pulled out and then pushed back again with more force, moaning lustfully.

Gene shut his eyes and lost himself totally, thrusting in and out harder and faster, clenching the empty bra on Sam's flat chest. It felt so odd, but he couldn't care less.

Sam tried to relax under him, though the pain was still very much evident. Gene grabbed Sam's semi-rigid member, fisting it in the rhythm of his thrusts, falling into oblivion.

Sam was shaking with the mixture of pain and pleasure, moaning, desperately waiting for release. His eyes rolled up to his head and he was so damn close though the pain was almost unbearable. He came hard, biting his lips, sinking his short nails in Gene's arms.

The incredible feeling of Sam pulsing around him tipped him over the edge. One more thrust and Gene came with an animalistic cry planting his seed deep into him.

"Ah, Kathy!" He cried, and collapsed onto Sam's shaking body.

Sam's mouth fell open as he heard the name from Gene's lips, it felt like a knife cutting through his body.

Gene hugged him as he whispered in his ear.

"I love you!" Then his body relaxed, enjoying a few moments of the afterglow.

Gene didn't want to look at Sam as he climbed out of the bed immediately, gathering his clothes and dressing up within seconds. He was focusing his eyes on the floor while he collected the rest of women's clothes together and put them pack in the bag, not caring about the ones that Sam was wearing. He left Sam's flat without a word of goodbye, without looking at him. He slammed the door behind himself, feeling ashamed, disgusted with himself.

Sam was lying on the messy bed still dressed in women's underwear, shocked, confused. He felt used and abused, his whole body was aching, his heart was broken. He didn't even have the strength to climb out of the bed to clean himself up. His whole world collapsed at the thought that he was only a piece of meat to someone he loved so much.

He wrapped himself in the blanket which smelled of Gene and he cried himself into sleep.

_The End_


End file.
